Marina
♡ W I K I P O L I C I E S ♡ This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on the Marina and the Diamonds Wiki. Here we have listed what is considered to be appropriate and inappropriate. All rules and rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a''' reasonable limit'. General *Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse. It is your job to read them. Saying you were unaware of the rule does not make it OK for you to break the rule. *If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US "COPPA" law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act), sometimes mistaken for "COPA" which was abolished several years ago. This act prevents us from storing any personal information about yourself, such as e-mail address. Therefore as our registration process requires an e-mail address to be specified, you MAY NOT register your nickname, or register on our forums. This is also stated under the Wikia Terms of Use for ALL wikis. This DOES prevent you from chatting. As confirmed by Wikia staff, you can NOT register, only view as an anonymous user to avoid breaking COPPA laws. *It is recommended that you limit the amount of personal info (names, location, etc.) you provide. *Use of multiple accounts is strictly prohibited. *Do not spam links. *The use of all capital letters anywhere is discouraged. Capitals are often construed as shouting. It also makes posts and comments difficult to read. *Absolutely no insulting other users or harassment. *Do not edit any other users' User Page without explicit permission (such as when asked to help with complicated code issues). Permission must be traceable, such as with a request on a message wall. Note that admins have permission to edit user pages to censor swearing or to remove extreme content which violates rules. *No plagiarism. *Do not remove warnings from admins from your message wall. Doing so will usually result in a ban. Articles 'Appropriate: #Follow style guide (Link) #Follow category guide (Link) #Provide edit summaries for large edits or when the reason for a change may not be obvious '''Unappropriate #Vandalism (inserting false information, removing info without giving a proper reason, adding inappropriate content) #Rumors #Speculation #Opinions #Making too many edits on the same page over and over or making useless edits as an attempt to get badges is considered spam. Comments 'Appropriate' #Speculation #Discussion #Discussing information from sources of questionable reliability so long as that fact is made clear 'Unappropriate' #Bashing: On most pages, users are allowed to specify their opinions, whether positive or negative, but not to the extent of a threat or judging the people who like them. Regardless of original intent, if a discussion becomes heated, admins and spam team members have the right to stop a conversation. Negative opinions of a song or album are not permitted in the comment sections of that page. This also includes the bashing of other members of the wiki, it is strictly not tolerated. You must respect each other on this wiki, regardless of how you feel about somebody's comment, it does not give you permission to insult them. Doing so may result in a ban. 'Language' It should be noted that minimal swearing is allowed, however, racist or sexist remarks are strictly prohibited, and attacking/bullying users will not be tolerated. It is also recommended that you limit your use, as excessive swearing is viewed as spam and you will risk a ban. 'Blogs' #No advertising of unrelated websites or attempting to sell items. #No advertising of related external sites just to gain followers there. #No posts attacking other users. 'Chat' #No spamming. #The use of all capital letters is discouraged in chat. It can become distracting and annoy users when over-used. While it is not strictly against the rules, if it becomes excessive, you may be asked to stop. #Don't provoke people.